J'ai raison !
by MrBloodline
Summary: Sonia, alias Dark Roz, rend une petite visite à Thibault, alias MrBloodline. Mais celui-ci se dispute encore une fois avec Aldric, alias Alounet .../ Cadeau pour Alounet, Dark Roz, et Katy Rivera !
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ! Ce petit one-Shot est un cadeau !_

_Un cadeau pour **Alounet**, **Dark Roz**, et ma fiancé **Katy Rivera** ! _

_Cette idée m'est venue en tête alors que je me disputais avec Alounet sur la sexualité de Monsieur Sam Evans (ET J'AI RAISON IL EST HETERO !). Je lui rends donc un petit hommage, car il est un peu comme mon mentor !Et bien sûr, qui dit Alounet, dit forcément Dark Roz , qui est également présente, et que je salue, et vénère tel une déesse. _

_Et enfin, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire intervenir ma fiancée chérie. :P je te vénère aussi ma Marie à moi *.*_

_Bref, si vous aimez ces trois auteurs, cette histoire est pour vous ! C'est un énorme délie bien sûr, en vrai, je suis pas violent !_

* * *

C'est avec la plus grande exaspération que Sonia, alias Dark Roz, pénétra dans l'appartement de Thibault, alias MrBloodline. La jeune fille savait très bien sur quel spectacle elle allait tomber. Au début; elle trouvait ça plutôt marrant … mais là, cette situation tournait réellement au ridicule …

- JE TE DIS QU'IL EST GAY !

Sonia reconnut aussitôt la voix d'Aldric, alias Alounet.

- POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU ALOUNET, SAM EVANS EST HETEO ! MERDE A LA FIN !

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Thibault et Aldric de disputaient encore. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les deux jeunes hommes se livraient une guerre sans merci.

Aldric, de son côté, était formel : Sam Evans était gay, et propriété privée de Rory, alias l'irlandais.

Thibault, lui, était fermement convaincu de l'hétérosexualité de Sam, et était prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort pour qu'Aldric finisse par se ranger de son côté.

Sonia poussa un soupir, et évita de justesse un vase apparemment lancé par Thibault, et qui avait manqué de peu Aldric.

- C'EST FINI VOS CONNERIES, OUI ? Hurla la jeune fille.

Thibault apparu alors, et demanda aussitôt :

- Comment t'as fais pour entrer ?

- La porte n'était pas fermée, répondit Sonia, amusée. C'est toujours la guerre ?

Pour toute réponse, Thibault se jeta au sol, et invita Sonia à faire de même. Celle-ci hésita, mais elle finit par obéir.

- C'est quoi ton délire là ?

- Chut ! Dit Thibault à voix basse. Il est là … il est pas loin … il m'observe, attendant la moindre occasion d'attaquer… le moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part …

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sonia trouvait que Thibault agissait … bizarrement. Ce qui était un comble pour elle, qui en général, se retrouvait embarquée de force à l'asile au moins une fois par semaine …

- Sonia, je pars au front ! Si jamais je ne reviens pas vivant … surtout, n'oublie pas d'écrire à Ryan Murphy pour lui dire que je l'emmerde, d'accord ?

- Je veux bien moi, dit Sonia. Mais tu crois pas que …

- A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAQUE !

Sans crier garde, Thibault se leva et fit quelque chose qui était à la fois très impressionnant, et très stupide : il défonça la porte de sa salle de bain en criant : « _POUR FABREVANS _! »

Un grand cri se fit entendre, puis une lutte sembla s'engager. Sonia décida d'intervenir. Déjà, parce que, connaissant Aldric, elle savait très bien qu'il serait capable de violer Thibault si l'occasion se présentait. Et ensuite, parce que la salle de bain de Thibault était magnifique, et que ce serait bien dommage qu'elle soit endommagée à cause d'une bagarre stupide.

La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, et sépara aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes (comprendre par là qu'elle attrapa Thibault par une oreille, l'empêchant ainsi de frapper Aldric avec un pot de gel).

- Il m'a touché le cul ! S'indigna Thibault, les larmes aux yeux (son oreille lui faisait vraiment très mal, et Sonia n'était pas prête de le lâcher, visiblement).

- C'est pas vrai ! Répliqua aussitôt Aldric en se relevant. En tout cas, c'était pas intentionnel …

- Ouais, bien sûr, se moqua gentiment Sonia. Après tout, c'est pas comme si t'étais du genre à harceler un mec hétéro, hein !

- Sonia, mon oreille …

- Oups … pardon, Titi.

La jeune femme lâcha enfin l'oreille de Thibault, qui jeta un regard noir à Aldric.

- Pour la dernière fois, Sam Evans est gay, et c'est l'âme sœur de Rory !

Thibault se boucha les oreilles, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre le discours habituel d'Aldric sur : « à quel point le Sory est magnifique ». Discours qui lui donnait plus envie de se pendre qu'autre chose.

- Alounet, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, intervint Sonia.

- C'est sans doute une bonne idée, approuva Aldric. Il finira bien par comprendre.

Les deux sortirent donc de l'appartement après avoir salué Thibault. Une fois dans les escaliers, Aldric demanda à Sonia :

- Tu es de mon côté toi, hein ?

- Bien sûr. Tu me connais … Fan de Slash jusqu'à la mort. Mais bon … j'aime beaucoup Thibault, aussi. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'il va faire ...

Comme pour répondre à cet question, Aldric et Sonia croisèrent soudain une jeune fille brune qui se dirigeait vers l'appartement de leur ami. ils reconnurent aussitôt Katy Rivera, la fiancée de Thibault. Aldric et la brune se fusillèrent du regard. Préférant éviter la baston, Sonia agrippa le bras d'Aldric, et l'obligea à la suivre. Toutefois, Kat Rivra ne se priva pas de crier :

- Maribault, Alounet ! J'ai gagné, et t'as perdu !

Aldric l'ignora.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire à ton avis ? Demanda Sonia.

Aldric réfléchit quelque instants, avant de répondre :

- Ils vont encore créer un pairing bizarre …


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai finalement eu l'inspiration pour un deuxième chapitre ! Celui-ci est plus centré sur **Katy Rivera**, mais **Alounet** et** Dark Roz** sont bel et bien présents ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)_

* * *

Marie, Alias Katy Rivera, était arrivée dans l'appartement de son fiancé. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas, et semblait furieux.

- Encore cette histoire, hein ? Devina-t-elle.

- Ouais ! S'écria Thibault.

Marie soupira. Vraiment, cette histoire prenait une ampleur jamais vue auparavant.

- Moi, je suis de ton côté, dit-elle. Mais tu devrais juste oublier cette histoire …

- JAMAIS ! JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ?!

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais calme-toi, tu es ridicule.

Thibault leva les yeux au ciel et grommela quelque grossièretés en italien (Santana jurait en espagnol, lui en Italien … chacun sa langue d'origine, non ?).

- Et pas de grossièretés, jeune homme !

- Tu ne comprends même pas ce que je dis !

- Peut-être, mais c'est quand-même des grossièretés !

- On s'en bat les couilles !

- Pas moi !

- T'es une fille, Marie ! Tu n'as pas de … enfin, tu vois …

Marie leva une main pour imposer le silence au brun.

- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, je ne suis pas venue pour t'entendre te plaindre, d'accord ?

- D'accord …, grogna Thibault.

- Sam Evans est hétéro, c'est une certitude. Mais les fans de slash sont plus nombreux … c'est un combat que tu ne peux pas gagner, mais rappelle-toi je suis de ton côté, c'est suffisant, non ?

Thibault hocha la tête et lança un sourire à la brune.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi tu es là ?

- À ton avis ? Demanda la brune d'un ton taquin.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour comprendre ce que la jeune femme avait en tête.

- Alors, c'est quoi ta dernière trouvaille ?

- Blaine/ Ryder !

- A ouais, c'est une bonne idée … attends, j'ai un appel …

Le brun sortir son téléphone de sa poche et soupira, avant de décrocher.

- Oui ?

- C'est mooooooooooi ! Fit la voix d'Aldric à l'autre bout du fil.

- Curieusement, je m'en doutais ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu a oublié quelque chose chez moi ?

- Pas du tout, répondit Aldric. J'ai juste croisé ta « fiancée » dans les escaliers, et je voulais m'assurer que vous ne faisiez rien qui soit interdit au mineurs …

- Je suis majeur, Alounet !

- Mais pas elle !

- Tu fais chier.

- Je sais … mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime, non ? En toute amitié, bien sûr.

- Passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi ! Et pas de bêtises, hein !

Le brun raccrocha, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci le fixait d'un regard noir, et il préféra reculer de quelques pas (ce qui était sans doute une très sage décision).

-_ Depuis quand il a ton numéro ?!_

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, j'te jure …

La brune s'apprêta à répliquer, mais à nouveau le téléphone de Thibault sonna. Celui-ci décrocha :

- QUOI ?!

- C'est Sonia, mon Titi !

- Tu tombe mal, là …

- Ah ! Ça veut dire que ta fiancée est jalouse, et que mon plan a marché !

- QUOI ?!

- Amuse-toi bien mon Titi ! LE SORY VAINCRA !

Sonia raccrocha alors au nez du brun.

- Bande de tarés, marmonna Thibault.

-_ Pourquoi elle t'a appelée mon Titi ?!_

_-_ Marie, calme-toi, je t'en prie !

- _JE ME CALME SI JE VEUX !_

Thibault recula encore de quelques pas. Ses connaissances, aussi maigre soient-elles, des femmes lui indiquaient de ne surtout pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait rendre Marie encore plus furieuse.

- T'as de la chance d'être mignon, grogna celle-ci.

Encore une fois, le téléphone de Thibault sonna.

- Ah, mais quoi encore ?! Cria Marie.

- Un texto d'Aldric … il veut savoir si tu es encore là …

- Donne-moi ton portable.

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit : donne-moi ton portable !

Le brun, pas rassuré du tout, consentit à obéir et tendit son téléphone à Marie. Celle-ci tapa un message :

« _**Oui, je suis encore là, et on aimerait bien pourvoir s'envoyer en l'air tranquillement Titi et moi, alors fous-nous la paix !**_ ».

- Hey! Tu fous quoi, là ! S'exclama Thibault.

- T'inquiètes …

La réponse d'Aldric ne se fit pas attendre :

«_**Mensonge. O:) **_

_**et si c'est toi qui tape le message, c'est que c'est Titi qui t'a donné son téléphone, et donc, j'avais raison quand je disais que c'est un gros soumis. Je savais bien que c'était l'homme parfait !**__ »_

- Marie, rends-moi mon portable !

- Attends ! Je lui réponds !

« _**Oh, nous sommes d'accord sur une chose : il est parfait. O:) AU REVOIR**_**.** »

Marie rendit finalement son portable à Thibault.

- Tiens, espèce de soumis.

- Hey ! Je suis pas soumis ! S'indigna le brun.

- Je sais … je plaisante. Bon … on se met au boulot ?

Mais au même moment, un des carreaux de l'appartement de Thibault explosa, et les deux sursautèrent.

- ATTAQUE TERRORISTE ! Hurla celui-ci en se jetant à terre.

- Mais non, abruti ! Cria Marie. Quelqu'un a juste jeté une pierre !

Thibault se releva, blasé.

- Ne me dit pas que …

- Si. Ils ont osés …

Marie s'avança alors vers la pierre en question. Un morceaux de papier était attaché à celle-ci. Marie le déplia, avant de le lire à haute voix :

**Thibault,**

**Ceci était un premier avertissement. Si tu n'écris pas immédiatement un Sory hyper mignon, tu peux dire adieu à tes carreaux. Ce n'est pas une menace en l'air.**

**Signée : une inconnue.**

- Une inconnue … bah oui, on y croit tous, Dark Roz ! S'exclama Marie.

- Mes carreaux … gémit Thibault.

- Il faut qu'on riposte ! On va aller jusqu'au States pour Kidnapper Ryan Murphy et le forcer à rendre Blaine hétéro ! Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ses malades !

- Mes carreaux …

- Thibault ! Tu m'écoute oui ou non ?

- Mes carreaux …

Marie n'eut pas d'autre choix que de donner une énorme gifle à son fiancé pour que celui-ci retrouve ses esprits.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

- Ils ont explosé mes carreaux …

- Oui, Titi … ils ont explosé tes carreaux.

- BANDES D'ENFOIRES !

- Alors t'es d'accord pour riposter ?

Thibault prit une grande inspiration, avant de répondre :

- Oui, j'suis d'accord !


	3. Message personnel

Salut à tous !

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais un message personnel pour vous dire que, désormais, mes fictions sur Glee et autres sont en pauses. Cependant, je le ne les abandonne pas.

J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture de fictions originales sur FictionPress. Vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profile, pour ceux qui voudraient y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Voilà ! J'aimerai remercier encore une fois ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire. Merci du fond du cœur ! _*Mode ému activé*_

Gros bisous à tous !

Thibault.


End file.
